


457. the girl with no name

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [69]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dreamed about you,” says the girl conversationally. She has leaned forward so her head is bumping against Sarah’s head. The glass between them. One-way. “I dreamed that we were friends. I dreamed it over and over again, and now it’s true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	457. the girl with no name

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for what is basically mind control! If you're uncomfy with a general lack of consent/autonomy be careful.

The one-way mirror is covered in so many cracks that you can barely see the girl on the other side, the one pacing back and forth, the one with bloody knuckles. Sarah reaches out a hand and places light fingertips on the glass anyways, and: the girl’s head shoots up. She crosses her cage. She stands in front of the mirror, right in front of Sarah, like she knows.

“You’re here,” she says.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she says.

“I know,” Sarah says, even though she doesn’t. A week and a half ago she was in a bar in London doing shots. Then, for reasons she still doesn’t know, she was selling off everything she could and a few things she couldn’t and buying a plane ticket to Toronto. One-way. She doesn’t know why. It was, suddenly and with no explanation, the most important thing in the world. More important than breathing. Or sleeping. Or eating. Or _anything_.

She hasn’t slept in days. The inside of her head has been buzzing and buzzing like it’s trying to reach a radio frequency that doesn’t exist, like it’s a struck gong. Her brain – hums. Get to Toronto. Get to Toronto. Get to Toronto.

She doesn’t remember how she got here. Her knuckles are bloody. Her feet, in their boots, are bloody. But she’s here, and it’s alright now.

“I’m here,” Sarah says, even though there’s no way the girl can hear her through the mirror.

The girl hums. It sounds like the noise in Sarah’s head, exactly, exactly that sound. Sarah leans forward until her forehead bumps into the glass. Everything is so – blurry. Nothing is clear. She wants the girl to stop humming. She wants the girl in the cage to tell her who she is and what she should do.

“I dreamed about you,” says the girl conversationally. She has leaned forward so her head is bumping against Sarah’s head. The glass between them. One-way. “I dreamed that we were friends. I dreamed it over and over again, and now it’s true.”

“We’re not friends,” Sarah mutters. “I don’t know you.”

“We will be,” breathes the girl in the cage.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“I don’t know yours.”

“It’s Sarah,” Sarah says, feeling vaguely for a second like she shouldn’t and then forgetting how to be afraid of that. The girl asked. Sarah told her. It’s that easy. Her head—

“Sarah,” says the girl, and her voice around Sarah’s name is the easiest thing in the world.

“Yeah,” Sarah says.

“I’ll be your friend,” Sarah says, “If you want me to.”

It is suddenly the most important thing in the world that Sarah be this girl’s friend. She would break down this glass with her bare hands. She would move mountains. She would do anything, anything.

“Sarah,” says the girl again. “Sarah. I want to be out of here. They locked me in a glass box and did things to me. They put things inside me. They took them out again. Sarah I can feel them but I can’t reach them in here. I can only reach you.”

She splays her hands against the glass and Sarah presses her hands to the glass between them, desperate. She would do anything anything anything—

“Are they dead now,” whispers the girl.

“I don’t know,” Sarah says, dizzy delirious. They probably aren’t. “They probably aren’t. I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“What if I want you to,” says the girl, curiously.

“I would,” Sarah says. “My head hurts. My bloody _head_. Can you make it stop?”

The girl just watches her. “Sarah,” she says, “we are going to break this glass, and then I am going to leave, and you are going to buy me ice cream, and we are going to be friends. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sarah says helplessly, because it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
